


I'm not the only one (Video)

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vid is in Starsky's POV. It's about his pain and suffering after S vs H.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not the only one (Video)

Link on my website : [Vid Link](http://www.samudee.com/im-not-the-only-one.html)

 

Watch on YouTube


End file.
